RoDestruct/Stallord, We Found You
<< Part 5 of Event 3 "Stallord. What the hell is so urgent that you need to speak to me about?" I explode. "No hello? How are you?" Stallord whines. "YOU TOLD ME TO HURRY THE F**K UP!! YOU COULD EVEN LET ME KISS!!" I argue. "Okay! Sorry!!, Jeez. Well its good you are here. We have to much to talk about with the war, the hero returning, Day of Armageddon , Terro, your RoD's and Deja. Which would you prefer to start?" Stallord ask. ".......Okay lets start at the war." I choose. "Good choice. You are a where that Selene is getting a army together. Well she is doing to this in hopes that this battle does not end up to how it was before. Her older sister waited a year before gathering a army." Stallord explains. "What were the casualties for both sides?" I question. "Well the war lasted for two years. And in those two years, the casualties were amazing! So many deaths, on both sides! I figure is that she doesn't want that to happen again. I see that you have sent Septro to attend to this matter. That is good considering how he is a convict who has met many gangs and crews." Stallord says. "I wanna hear about the HERO!!!!!!" Andrea shouts loudly. "Ah, yes. That. I was hopping that would be last." "Well, I wanna hear about him so, TALK!!!!!!" Andrea shouts at Stallord. "This intrigues me, tell me about this matter." I command. "I might as well. It has come to my observation that Selene has one back up weapon if she can't defeat you. A super weapon of mass light. You may have heard of him before. He is the Hero Of Time. I am positive of this. I have been feeling a large amount of heroic force storming along Termina. Something cleaning out the darkness. I am 100% positive he'll be here next. Ty, you must be prepared for the day to come when you two mus engage in battle. You mus kill the bastard and break the sword. Only then can you end the repetitive cycle of the hero so that he returns no more! I just hope it will be on the same day as the Day of Armageddon. This leads me to the next matter. The Day of Armageddon is your birthday. On this day you gain an unimaginable amount of power. Greater than you can hold. You go berserk on a man-slaughter rampage, killing anything in your way. Andrea, it would be wise to not be with him this day, at leas until he can control it." Stallord sighs. "So when is my birthday?" I ask. "To be precise, Friday." Stallord calmly says. "FRIDAY!?!?!" I shout at him. "Yes. We must move to the next issue, Deja. Well Ty, I believe it's time you learn about mommy." Stallord says, relaxing himself against the wall. "Mommy?" I question with serious thought. My mother? I have a mother? "You are familiar with the three goddesses, Nayru, Din and Farore? Well they supposedly had a sister in legend, Deja, that was banned from the light realm to pits hellish land where she would spend eternity. It's apparent that this was true, because you happened.Oh and this was like around the first age of the hero, so it was pretty long ago. Well at first the Deja hated the hellish realm. But as time progressed, the fiends and creatures got to her. She became psycho and eventually found a way out about 200 years ago, not so long. Well, there is a prophecy that if the this woman were to give birth to a male child, it could be either the total annihilation of good or evil. It just depends...well......how do I put this? Depending on who you have sex with, will determine whether you are that of light or that of dark. Well your mother wanted revenge for the being sentenced to her doom in the hellish realm. She raped a a dark wizard in hopes to influence the decision. It didn't do a damn thing. She is currently waiting for you to have sex, and when that happens, she will appear and most likely "persuade" you into doing what she wants." Stallord explains. "And by "persuade", you mean force?" I ask. "Yes." He replies. "So that's what you were telling me before. So I have to have sex with a dark fairy?" I ask. "Yes. You and Andrea seem really close, why don't you, ya know?" Stallord winks at me. I stare at him, embarrassed. "I'll let you f**k me Ty." Andrea states. Suddenly everything I knew, had just been flushed down a toilet. Stallord and I stood, mouths gaping open in astonishment. "Are you for serious?" I ask. "Yep, but only on one condition." Andrea says. She walks over to me and begins to whisper something in my ear that made no complete sense. "She sells seashells by the seashore? What the hell does that mean?" I question. "Nothing, but if you want to f**k me, you'll have to be my boyfriend first." Andrea replies. "I do? Okay, can I be your boyfriend?" I simply ask. "No." "Why?" "You have to take me out first." "I do?" "F**k yeah!" "Okay, wanna go out?" "Not anytime soooon. You have to get ready for your birthday. I should go find a birthday present. What size shirt are you?" "Small." "Hmm...shoes?" "9." "And pants?" "28-30." "Interesting.......I will by you a bike!" "A bike? Why'd did you need to ask me those questions?" "BECAUSE I FELT LIKE IT!!!!" "Okay, chill out! Jeez, somebody woke up on the-" "WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE F**K UP!!!!!!!!!" Stallord explodes. "For gods sake, we are moving on. Okay, I told you about the Day of Armageddon and Deja and the hero and........the war.....and.....hmm......thats it...Oh yes, your RoDs and Terro. I believe Alfonso and Septro spoke to you about that. I believe he might be planning on breaking out, but I haven't really looked into the subject. Before you go battle with the hero, you must have a sure understanding of you RoDs, which I explained a little before. I will explain more later, for now lets go home." Stallord cools down. "Okay. Wait how are you going to come with us? Your huge?" I ask. "Hold on." Stallord replies. He dives back into the dirt. For five minutes, we hear no word of him or see him. A lone skeletal hand rips out of the ground. I run to Andrea and she runs to me. I get in front of her, ready to kill what ever comes up. The hand begins to pull it's body out of the ground. Slowly by slowly, a skeletal warrior rips out of the ground. It shakes of the dirt and sticks a hand back in the ground, retrieving a sword of some sort. It puts the sword on it's back and walks closer. I heavy my guard. "Chill out kid, it's me. Call forth Blaze so that we may leave." Stallord says. Andrea and I sigh. I alert for Blaze who arrives shortly.